


ARTPOP

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [19]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	ARTPOP

Chapter19-ARTPOP  
已经夜深人静，小孩子们随大人回了家，情侣们也纷纷离开，静得夜虫也纷纷闭声不愿意打破宁静，索林轻拍瑟兰迪尔后背，问：“平复好了？”  
瑟兰迪尔点头，他靠在索林身上，像一只黏人的猫咪在向主人撒娇。  
“好了就回去睡觉。”索林放开瑟兰迪尔。  
二人走回酒店，索林仿佛才醒悟过来：“你不会是要和我住一间房吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔坦诚点头，挑起一边眉毛，一脸不屑：“因为开会，这家酒店住满了人——好吧，用你们假惺惺的话讲——学者，没有空房间，怎么，你不愿意？”  
“没有那个意思。”索林回答。  
“那就好，有的话就睡大街——你睡。”瑟兰迪尔潇洒地一甩头，径直入电梯。索林气恼，忿忿跟进去，这人怎么能这样！  
房间里只有一张普通型号双人床，但对两个身高体型明显超标的人来讲的确有点挤巴。  
“我睡沙发。”索林率先表态。他可是吃过瑟兰迪尔起床气大亏的人，要是瑟兰迪尔被自己起床的动静吵醒了，遭殃的可不仅仅是工资这么简单。  
“上来。”瑟兰迪尔脱个干净，穿一件真丝睡衣侧卧在床上。  
索林皱眉，揣测他又想干什么。  
“我明天有会。”索林说一句，自顾自开始收拾明天的文件。  
瑟兰迪尔咂咂嘴：“我知道，所以让你睡床。如果你怕我对你动手动脚，大可以把我捆起来。”末了对他抛媚眼，索林真的有把他就地正法的冲动——这么妖媚已经算是犯罪了吧？教唆罪或者引诱罪。  
但是索林带着脑子，他不会因为一时的发泄放着正事不干。  
“上来！”瑟兰迪尔见橡木墩子没反应，用力拍拍床，挪挪身子留出足够一个人躺的地方。  
“等我收拾好。”索林回一句。  
像被老婆催促赶紧关电视睡觉的已婚男人，索林收拾好光膀子爬上床。瑟兰迪尔二话不说钻到他怀里，枕着索林臂膀。  
“一会就得啊，要不明天我该截肢了。”索林说。  
“好。”瑟兰迪尔敷衍道，此时此刻他只想在索林怀里听他的心跳。  
指尖在索林的肌肤上轻轻滑动，瑟兰迪尔感到索林怕痒地抖了下，他笑：“这样真奇怪。”  
“怎么了？”索林偏头看他，他胳膊已经有些许发麻，他挑眉示意瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔善解人意地放过他，抓过自己那边枕头，解释道：“真奇怪，你我并没有大干一场，气喘吁吁，却如此自然地躺在一起…好像已经习惯住在一起了。”他的手指慢慢在索林胸膛滑着，不经意间将手掌贴到他身上，向下滑。  
“想干什么？”索林皱眉。  
瑟兰迪尔用鼻尖蹭索林肩膀，不回答，只在喉咙深处发出几声呻吟。  
“我真的得把你捆起来…明天我还有会，你想做回去做个够。”索林飞快将向自己小腹进军的贼手拿出来放到瑟兰迪尔胸前，拉上被子一副你我之间无关的模样。  
“明天是最后一天了对吧？”瑟兰迪尔问。  
索林点头说是，钥匙门卡放在床头柜第二个抽屉里，老老实实待在房间里别乱跑。  
瑟兰迪尔说不要你管。  
之后二人就睡了。  
应该是索林先进入梦乡，瑟兰迪尔听着他均匀的呼吸，定睛在透过窗户的昏暗光线下看索林俊朗的侧脸。  
索林这几天是忙坏了吧，下巴上已经冒出了胡茬，瑟兰迪尔推了一下索林的肩膀，见对方没反应，放心大胆地伸手摸那些硬硬的胡子，扎得手心痒痒的，心也痒痒的。  
起身亲了索林脸颊一口，瑟兰迪尔靠索林更近几分，躺下。  
头一着枕头，瑟兰迪尔又爬起来，在索林脸上印上几个吻，好像怎么亲都亲不够。  
“别闹，快睡觉。”索林被他的动作吵醒，闷哼一声，揉一把柔软的金发，索林把瑟兰迪尔抱得更紧一些，紧到瑟兰迪尔除了乖乖窝在这个温暖的怀抱中再也无法做其他动作。瑟兰迪尔隔着索林胸壁听他低沉有力的心跳，觉得这颗心脏每跳动一次，自己的心便有响应，会跟着动作，在心包里面跳得欢实，瑟兰迪尔从来没有如此庆幸自己活着。  
他对索林，不管怀揣的是不是爱情，都已经无法离开他的怀抱，似乎这是残酷世界里唯一能让自己感到安心的地方。  
“木精灵大大，你说，爱情是什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔突然想起很久以前，他与读者论坛互动时候，一个姑娘留言问自己。  
“我也说不准，每个人的感觉都不一样。有人说是玫瑰，留恋美丽的同时尖刺扎得自己血流不止；有人说是美酒，辛辣地在喉头划过，只有喝的人才能尝出个中滋味；还有人说是一双鞋，穿久了，方可合脚——但是，我想，对我来说，爱情不是鲜花，不是食物，是可遇不可求的东西，可能要一年，三年，五年，或者十年，甚至一辈子，才可能遇到对的人，不像小说中天雷地火般热烈，我只想和她，或者他安心地生活，过一辈子。我理解的爱情，是柴米油盐酱醋茶，是相濡以沫白头偕老，是不知何时恰好填补完全内心空缺。或者一见倾心，或者日久生情，但只要能在这个人身边，便感觉拥有了整个世界。”瑟兰迪尔如此回答。  
或许会对你大喊“全世界没有比你还差劲的”，但就是离不开你；  
或许会各种撒娇，看你皱起眉头拼尽全力满足我的要求，但绝对不会因为我让你苦恼难堪；  
或许永远不会对你说出“爱”这个字，但你能从我对你的眼神里，从适时递过去的一杯茶中，感受到我对你一如既往的痴迷……  
瑟兰迪尔自己的感情看得还算清楚，他知道，莱戈拉斯母亲留给自己的伤疤和空洞，并非一两个人的感情随随便便就能弥补的，但索林做到了，仅凭一己之力，做得天衣无缝。  
他的微笑，他的歌声，他的眼神，他每一次的触摸，亲吻，统统幻化成不大不小的血液和皮肉，紧贴在心中的空洞上，严丝合缝，一层一层，不知不觉间填满了那个地方，好比隐隐作痛的淤青，在不经意间被抹去了痕迹。索林像个印象派的画家，在完成最护一笔后，画面才豁然开朗，观众看出一直低头在忙活些什么东西，他最后潇洒地署了名字，这下，瑟兰迪尔的心成了索林的。  
给你，都给你，我所有的爱，都给你。  
我相信你不会再次离我而去。  
纵然你离开，我也不会指责，亦或埋怨，我尊重你的选择，看着你的背影祝你幸福。  
因为我爱你。  
\---  
索林轻手轻脚地起床，为瑟兰迪尔和自己叫了早餐，老妈子一般叮嘱服务生瑟兰迪尔那份一定要在他起床后给送热乎的。  
索林走到床边，看那尊曲线姣好的身体。瑟兰迪尔睡得像个孩子，嘴角还带着微笑，似乎梦到了什么好东西。索林看了也心情大好，在他耳廓上留下一个浅浅的吻，不料这动作唤醒了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔睡眼惺忪地回头，看到是索林，没有像平时一般动怒，而是微笑着翻了个身，躺在床上看索林走来走去准备开会。  
“早餐你自己跟服务生要啊，”索林打好领带，他难得刮了胡子，几乎年轻了五岁——这有点扫瑟兰迪尔的兴，可看在这样也足够帅的份上，瑟兰迪尔放过了他——索林套上西装，“我大概要下午五点才能回来，自己找东西填肚子，别像个孩子。”  
“打扮这么好看，要出去掀小姑娘裙子吗？”瑟兰迪尔在床上伸懒腰，一脸坏笑地问。  
“别瞎说，我也就能——”索林笑着把床单一把撩开，露出瑟兰迪尔松松垮垮包裹在睡衣下浑圆的臀部，手大力地抓了一把，“掀你被子。”  
“流氓！”瑟兰迪尔顺手甩他一巴掌，力道不大就是了，“再碰我我就走了！”  
“哎呀，我还挺想让你在这里陪我的，这么爽快就要走？”  
“快滚吧你。”瑟兰迪尔咯咯直笑。  
索林拎起公文包出门。  
瑟兰迪尔抓起手机，从通讯录里找到比尔博，扔掉，再捡起，找出巴德，又扔到一旁，捡回来找到甘道夫，盯着屏幕看了半天，叹气，最终还是把手机塞枕头下。  
自己喜欢索林，可他……对自己有感觉吗？  
说真的，瑟兰迪尔不敢肯定自己在索林心里的位置是“爱人”。他们可能是朋友，是上下级，是雇主与雇员，但绝对不是恋人。他们相处得像一对情侣并不代表他们就是，不挑明，便不成立。玩暧昧什么的谁都会，可动心这件事没有百分百的把握，谁又敢说暧昧对象就是爱你呢。  
身处感情漩涡的中心，纵然他有千万般计谋，终究敌不过倾诉衷肠的心。可瑟兰迪尔又明白轻率地表白，并不一定换来珍惜。  
瑟兰迪尔需要一个懂索林的人，需要一个人来为他出谋划策。  
\---  
当索林回到旅馆的时候，前台服务生告诉他瑟兰迪尔把钥匙和门卡留在前台，看样子是离开了。索林心里一阵落寞，原以为瑟兰迪尔会多多少少留恋自己，起码，留恋自己的身体，留恋自己带给他的快感，没想到这个人与自己果真只是停留在契约上的关系。  
拥抱，亲吻，甚至是打情骂俏，都没有建立在感情的基础上。  
索林回了一句我知道了，拿着门卡进电梯。  
他思考自己对瑟兰迪尔的感情。  
他是不是有些过界？瑟兰迪尔是不是不愿意伤害自己的感情，才装出很喜欢和自己在一起的模样？  
瑟兰迪尔这个人吧，虽然不认识的时候一副冷冷淡淡的样子，但一旦真正熟络起来，就会发现他的热情和忠诚。索林理解为何比尔博愿意为瑟兰迪尔做任何事情——除了改变性向这件上天注定的“悲剧”——索林也愿意，这件事无关爱情，单单因为瑟兰迪尔的品性。  
瑟兰迪尔并不愿意伤害到其他人的感情，可能是他受过伤的缘故。  
同时，瑟兰迪尔也是一个优秀的演员，索林几乎无法分辨哪些是真，哪些是假。  
所以，索林告诫自己，在瑟兰迪尔有所作为之前，先忍耐。  
又不是忍了一天半天，自己做得到，而且能做得很好。  
松开领结，把西装丢在一旁，他百般聊赖地躺倒在沙发上，望白花花的天花板。  
他需要梳理好自己的思路，他和瑟兰迪尔之间……  
一阵窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音让索林警觉起来。  
屋里有人？  
索林蹑手蹑脚溜到卧室门外，门虚掩，床上有肌肤摩擦布料的声音，他稍推开门，定睛看床上——  
索林炸了。  
裆部小索林也炸了。  
瑟兰迪尔光裸身体侧卧在床上，床单斜遮腰胯，露出一小半白嫩的臀，似乎不怎么舒服在床单上摩擦——那是当然，他无论怎么躺，缠绕在他身体上的情趣捆绑用绳总会硌得慌。没错，瑟兰迪尔把自己绑得结实，等索林归来。  
“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔艰难地翻了个身，索林才看明白瑟兰迪尔的捆绑方法。  
两根猩红色的绳索绕过脖颈，一根下拉在胸前盖过乳首，另一根则巧妙地在肩胛部勾勒出蝴蝶骨的曲线，在背后打了一个结，绕到身体前方，在肚脐上交叉，大腿根处环绕一圈，将两条大腿和脚踝栓一起，膝盖弯曲无法伸直，最后在粉嫩软趴趴的分身根部系上活结……  
他像…一件…不，是一个任人宰割的活祭，等待索林处置。  
索林硬得发疼，正拼尽全力抓住理智的尾巴想想自己此时应该做什么，但瑟兰迪尔残忍地阻止了他的努力，他双手拿出另一根绳，调笑着在手腕上松松垮垮缠了几道，随后艰难地挪动身子跪到床上，双手伸出，示意索林给他系好。这个过程太过困难，每次动作，绳子都会摩擦过瑟兰迪尔的敏感带，再加上索林直勾勾的目光，瑟兰迪尔已经半硬起来。  
“你……”索林挤出一个字。  
此时的瑟兰迪尔太过乖巧，索林想都没想便屈服于雄性本能，夺过对方拱手相让的主宰权，一个大步迈到窗前，熟练地打了几个外科结，足够结实，也不会因为之后过程太过于激烈而挣脱。  
“安全词？”索林问。看瑟兰迪尔的架势，这已经算是SM了。  
“我相信你，没有安全词。”瑟兰迪尔低垂眼帘回答。  
索林深吸一口气，声音颤抖：“能……给我解开腰带吗？”  
\---  
索林不明白究竟是什么能让瑟兰迪尔恬不知耻地到当地的情趣用品商店买回来绳子，但冲瑟兰迪尔自己绑住自己，现在在自己身下也骚性十足柔若无骨扭动的份上，他坚信瑟兰迪尔做出这种事绝对不是中了邪。  
索林大力地挺进瑟兰迪尔紧窒的小穴，那里有日子没招待自己，果然在小索林一进门的时候就热情地包裹上来蠕动，吸吮，让索林差点射出来。  
瑟兰迪尔的分身已经充血硬挺，被绳索束缚——索林特地调整了一下活结的松紧，令瑟兰迪尔足够舒适，他不是什么变态，也知道如果紧紧扎住根部，可能对身体造成损害，他不忍心，更不会做伤害瑟兰迪尔的事——头部颈部均被绳子缠绕固定在小腹上，潺潺前夜低落在床单上。索林坏心眼地在瑟兰迪尔勃起顶端的凹陷处抠弄，引得他发出阵阵浪叫，一会哭喊让他停下，一会央求他用力不要忌惮。  
不知是因为瑟兰迪尔疲于应对董事会一干烂事，还是操心莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的恋情，当然最有可能的是瑟兰迪尔并没有和索林上床，他有时间没发泄过了，以至于在索林的逗弄下他几乎毫无抵抗立刻高潮，精液飞溅到床单上，索林色情地用指尖蘸取瑟兰迪尔的那些色情地涂抹到金发人的后背，仔仔细细，像术前消毒，不漏过一丝肌肤。  
随后，缓缓将瑟兰迪尔的种子舔掉。  
舌尖划过大片白皙肌肤，微凉的触感令瑟兰迪尔拱起腰背，抬高头颅露出脆弱的脖颈，发出声声赞叹。  
“索林，快动……动一动……”瑟兰迪尔呼唤，索林忙活品尝他每一寸肌肤，自然无暇照看饥渴的后穴，瑟兰迪尔察觉到身上人的动作，跪在床上轻轻扭动屁股，让索林干正事。  
索林一口咬住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，表示明白了，不待瑟兰迪尔提出抗议便开始猛烈的抽插。每一次侵入都精确碾压过瑟兰迪尔可爱的腺体，虽然瑟兰迪尔还处在刚刚射精过后的不应期中，他的阴茎还是不争气地开始哭泣，与它一起哭泣的还有瑟兰迪尔，太久没有和索林交欢，他太想念这个，原打算和索林飞回去，一次性干个痛快，被干到失禁也无妨，可惜自己实在不能忍耐寂寞——索林不在身边就已经够受了，为何他人在身边自己却吃不到？这是什么道理？  
对索林的欲望来自无法得到回应的爱情。  
可又有什么担心的呢？  
阿拉贡等莱戈拉斯等了那么久，自己等他个一两年，等索林爱上自己又有多难？  
瑟兰迪尔暗忖，索林终究会对自己产生依恋，虽然可能不是现在，但只要自己等待，终究能达成目标。  
这股莫名的自信令瑟兰迪尔乐观积极起来。  
于是他做出了近乎献祭的举动。  
他主动将自己交给索林，让他决定自己的命运。  
索林给了他自由，他解开了瑟兰迪尔身上的结——除了双手的那根，将他翻过来面对自己，唇舌相接，屋内淫靡的肉体拍打响声混杂二人粗喘竟然意外地和谐。  
瑟兰迪尔在索林的操弄下再次勃起，即将高潮，索林也一样，索林紧紧抱住瑟兰迪尔，一遍又一遍地安抚由于快感流泪不止的瑟兰迪尔，一遍一遍呼唤他的名字，告诉他我在。  
瑟兰迪尔双腿紧紧缠绕在索林的腰上，跟随他的动作扭动臀部，穴口紧收，索林每次经过他的前列腺，都会引起瑟兰迪尔的一阵痉挛，“快要到了……索林……我快要……”  
“射出来，宝贝……射给我……”索林边说边亲吻瑟兰迪尔的额头，似乎认为这样就能让身下人感受到自己的爱意。  
伴随一声满足的呻吟，瑟兰迪尔到达高潮，索林紧随其后，咬住下唇将精液留在他的腔道内。他已经累了一天，紧接着做了如此的剧烈活动，几乎是把自己摔在瑟兰迪尔旁边的床上，摸着瑟兰迪尔凌乱的金发平复呼吸。  
瑟兰迪尔将双手伸到索林面前，示意他解开扣子。  
“你……系够紧的啊。”瑟兰迪尔的双手重获自由，他活动手腕，舔下唇，声音近乎沙哑。  
“要是……”索林几乎是拼尽全力翻了个身，面对瑟兰迪尔，“不紧，病人肚子就开了。”他笑，捏了下瑟兰迪尔脸颊，爱人面颊潮红未退，双目春意犹存，勾得索林再次心痒，如果不是因为他实在是太累，他绝对要抓起瑟兰迪尔把他操到失神。  
“我很惊讶你没有对我做什么变态的举动，我还以为你会——”  
“我会紧紧扎起你阴茎根部，不允许你射精？”索林抹去头上的汗，说，“醒醒吧，写小说的。”  
“……”瑟兰迪尔白了索林一眼，“明天的机票你订。”  
“好好好，”索林回应，“真扫兴啊你……还有……”  
“还有什么？”  
“没什么。”索林大手抚摸瑟兰迪尔的脸颊。  
没有必要为我牺牲，纵然是情趣，也不要。索林想，若你愿望如此，我也不会伤害你。  
-END-


End file.
